


Reunited

by TariTheNurse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Captain America: The First Avenger, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Hydra (Marvel), Other, Reveal, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariTheNurse/pseuds/TariTheNurse
Summary: "I'm with you...to the end of the line."





	Reunited

That voice. Bucky would recognize it anywhere because it’s been a part of his life since he was five and until he got deployed to Europe…and even then, he’d still dreamed about it whenever there’d been a moment’s rest. Now the voice was calling for him through a haze of…well…something. _Steve._  
The chubby, bespectacled face of the torture master is replaced by a dirty but welcomed set of sky-blue eyes and it’s almost too good to be true. A new wave of uneasiness runs through Bucky’s tired limbs. _Maybe it isn’t true._ How could it be? Steve’s across the ocean, far away from the terrible war. Squinting, the face he sees is a bit too…too…as the world blurs a bit so does his train of thought, but there’s no doubt.

“Steve?”

… …

The whole place’s burning merrily, sending ashes and embers dancing up towards the stars; the scent of melting metal mingles with that of the pines in the surrounding forest while the freed prisoners sing and cheer, celebrating the sweet victory over the Nazi division that had killed to many of their comrades both before and after taking these men prisoners. War’s ugly. No soldier expects to live to see another day as they trudge through Europe with mud in the boots because soldiers die in battle. It sucks and still everyone knows that that’s part of the deal. What’s not “okay” is people getting experimented on or getting killed after the fighting’s over and they’ve surrendered. It’s against the code. No, it’s against the actual international law. Bloody Krauts. So yeah, the guys (who have re-won their freedom)? They’ve got a reason to celebrate.

Bucky doesn’t. “Ya did WHAT?!”

Away from the impromptu party, he and Steve are standing face to face. Well, Steve’s sitting…calmly, stubbornly, in the way that only that little asshole can. Bucky’s attempting to tower over him, but he can’t because it’s all wrong and the blond guy that used to be so fragile a breeze could knock him over is all big and muscular and… _and bloody perfect. The Nazis would jizz their pants at the sight of him if he’d been on their side._

“I couldn’t just sit by and do nothing, Buck.” The explanation is delivered in a frustratingly stoic voice as if anyone would have done the same.

“I get that! A’ight?” Collapsing onto the crumbled Jeep next to his buddy, Bucky wipes the sweat and soot off (or around) his face. “I know…but c’mon there’s a big way from _doing som’thing_ and to –“ He gestures at Steve’s body. “I told ya not to do ‘nything stupid.”

There’s a bit of sadness in his friend’s face. “Yeah well…stupid just saved your ass.”

“There’s that.” _And it feels good to have him around._ That little, reckless idiot’s always been a source of energy just as much as he’s been the root to exhaustion. “Thanks…punk.” He bumps a sore shoulder against Steve’s broad frame.

A strong arm wraps around him, pulling him into a sideways hug. “Jerk.”


End file.
